


I'll show you what that big word means

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Peggy Carter, British Character, British Female Character, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Embedded Images, Espionage, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Italian Character(s), Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Obsessive Behavior, Secret Identity, Secrets, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...no one 'round here's good at keeping their eyes closed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you what that big word means

[ ](http://imgur.com/aqrwMbp)

“I raised you better than this!” her father’s voice rings, painfully loud in her ears. “For heaven’s sake, Angel!”

“You say that as though I’ve failed you!” Angie spits back, hands on her hips and her balance more awkward than usual in higher heels than she’s allowed to wear to work.

Her father scoffs.

“It was bad enough to be denied grandchildren, but this, Angel? There are how many women in New York? You were barred from a single one, and here we are!”

“I owe you intelligence, Papa, as your employee. As the woman unfortunate enough to be your daughter I don’t owe you anything - not my womb, let alone chastity.”

Her father lights another cigar, and bites his tongue.

“I’m sending you home. Tomorrow. Have all your things packed and your landlady informed.”

+

“You don’t have to do this alone, Peggy.”

“Of course I do, Daniel! Any civilian, any - anyone I have affection for, is automatically on death row as a result. Colleen, now Angie’s disappeared...” 

Her voice trails off, and as she inches closer to tears she closes her mouth and gulps in an attempt to keep herself from them, even though Daniel’s the only person who’s followed her out into the hall.

“We can find her. Take her into custody, keep her safe. It’s better than trying to work outside the system.”

Peggy scoffs.

“Peg, you know I can’t just let you run after someone. Not legally, not morally, not as a friend.”

Daniel’s voice gets softer with his concern, but Peggy doesn’t answer.

“She just wanted to be on Broadway...” she eventually cries, and it takes an unfortunately long moment of quivers to admit that the best course of action is leaning into Daniel’s shoulder and sobbing herself dry.

+

“You’re getting reckless, my dear.”

Fennhoff’s voice is without tone, and almost without judgment. Dottie knows better.

“How so?” she poses as though she doesn’t have the slightest idea what he’s referring to.

He meets her eyes, and doesn’t seem surprised to find that they, too, are blank.

“You have become obsessed with this woman. Enamored. That’s unacceptable, Dorothy.”

“I am backing Carter into a corner. Making her trust me. How is that unacceptable?”

“Will you be able to get rid of her properly, when it's time? Will you be able to put a bullet in her head once you’ve kissed her? Hmm?”

“...of course I will.”


End file.
